I've Got the Moves
by zeppx
Summary: Inspired by a song. Just a little something, Dean and Cas meet at a dance club...where there is dancing...and ogling, and just general plotlessness. Ought to be interesting though!


This was inspired by the song "Moves Like Jagger" by Maroon 5. I recommend it, it's really very catchy and pretty damn addicting. I listened to it for two hours straight and while I was writing this so...yeah.

Anyway! I had fun with this little one shot (and it's a one shot! I will not do more damnit! _I won't_) it was a bit of a challenge since there's hardly any dialogue and I usually fall back on dialogue when I get stuck. So yeah...it was pretty fun.

I hope you guys like it!

I know I do!

Fun images are produced by thinking about this...

* * *

><p><em>I don't need to try to control you<br>Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

The first time Dean saw him it was at the bar, he generally didn't pay much attention to the people in places like this as they were never his type. But the bright blue eyes that met his for that split second was long enough for him to want more. Know more.

Unfortunately he was here with Sam, he'd agreed to join him and some friends at the new club in town and he'd never felt more out of place. The pounding music, flashing lights and drinks that were brightly colored and in fancy glasses instead of beer bottles weren't what he was used to.

The other man that had grabbed his attention so swiftly with one glance looked like he wanted to be here as much as Dean. And as much as Dean wanted to go over and talk to him, take both their minds off their misery, he couldn't just ditch Sam. No matter how much he wanted to. Plus the other guy was quickly swarmed by a group of people and dragged off to a table that wasn't in his line of sight; his attention was soon returned to listening to Sam bitch about his classes.

The second time Dean saw him it had been a few hours and he was pleasantly buzzed on whatever the hell Sam had been forcing on him all night. The dance floor was crowded and Dean had no idea how he'd ended up on it when he'd been aiming for the bathroom. The floor lit up briefly in a bright flash of white light and Dean caught sight of him.

He looked looser than he had earlier, his cheeks were flushed and his smile bright and a bit sloppy, he looked drunk, but damnit he still looked good. The suit Dean had seen him wearing at the bar had been reduced to the waistcoat, shirt and pants, the jacket and tie discarded somewhere. The top button of the black shirt was undone, revealing a pale triangle of glistening skin that Dean just wanted to go over and lick and bite on.

Without the suit jacket in the way Dean could see the way the back of those suit pants were filled out by one of the most glorious asses Dean had ever seen. The waistcoat showed off slim hips, the curve of a long back and a waist that Dean could just grab on to.

A new song started pounding from the speakers to Dean's left, the man really didn't look like the kind to let loose and dance, but when the song started, he really started moving. Dean found himself captivated by the sway of those hips, the way he'd occasionally lift his arms up, the way his smile brightened.

Fuck, Dean hadn't even talked to the guy and he already wanted to take him home and have his way with him.

Bright blue eyes landed on Dean again, they widened a little in recognition before a smile was flashed his way and the guy just up and_ disappeared_. Dean frowned and looked around the dance floor for the now familiar blue eyes and tousled brown-black hair, he nearly jumped out of his skin when a warm hand wrapped around his wrist.

Dean looked to his left and well, there _he_ was. He smiled up at Dean and tugged him forward a little, hips shifting to the beat of the song, eyes questioning.

Dean was buzzed enough to think _fuck it_ and pulled the other man close by those hips that seemed to fit just right in his grip. He was rewarded with a bright grin and the other man leaned forward, lips brushing against Dean's ear, breath warm on his neck, "I'm Castiel!"

It was hard to hear, this close to the speakers, but with being so close and shouting, he could make out the unique name. He nodded, leaned forward and took in the smell of oceans and bright summer days that clung Castiel's skin and shouted, "Dean!"

Castiel nodded, smiled and dropped speaking and pressed forward until they were hip to hip and chest to chest.

Dean had no complaints.

Especially when Castiel started moving to the beat again, hips grinding up against Dean's, body warm and hard against his own. Dean had never been one for dancing, knew that he probably looked like a dying rhinoceros whenever he did attempt it but right now, he didn't care. He had an extraordinarily hot guy pressed up against him, loud, obnoxious music playing…but who cared, Castiel was grinding against him to the beat of the music, eyes promising more for later.

One of Dean's hands ended up gripping Castiel's hip while the other splayed low on the small of his back, fingers dipping down to feel the firm muscle of his ass shifting as he moved.

Dean didn't even notice the time passing, or the songs changing, or the flashing lights or the reason he'd ended up here in the first place was because he'd needed to pee. Instead, he focused on moving in time to Castiel, the way their hips would occasionally grind together and the way one of Castiel's arms was thrown around Dean's neck.

They fit together so well, like two puzzle pieces, like Castiel was made to just press up against Dean. Like the curve of his waist and the dip of his spine were made specifically for Dean's hands to grip and press against.

After about the fourth song or so Castiel leaned forward again and shouted, "Let me buy you a drink!"

Dean grinned and shouted back, "Long as you let me buy you one too and take you home tonight!"

Castiel grinned, gave one last grind up against Dean, "I was counting on it!"

_Just shoot for the stars, if it feels right  
>And aim for my heart, if you feel like<br>Can take me away and make it okay  
>I swear I'll behave<em>


End file.
